Star Wars the Clone Wars: A Lizard's Luck (BosskLatts one shot)
by Tigerboy101
Summary: Bossk has never been one to attract laddies. After all, who would be interest in an aggressive, gun totting, ruthless bounty hunter like him? And to make matters worse, he starts to find himself increasingly attracted to a particular bounty hunter, Latts, but can't find the right words to tell her! But one job on Tatooine may just change his luck... for the better. (One shot)


**Hey guys! This is my first Star Wars one shot. Hope you like it! Again I mean no disrespect to the Dengar/Latts lovers, but I honestly prefer these pairing.**

**And please be sure to leave a review, and, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

"Alright boys, time for us to move," Aurra said, just as she and Boba emerged from the control room.

Bossk was one of the first to take notice, as he grabbed his blaster rifle from beside him. Cato said up from the seat beside him without hesitation.

"Finally! We can get off this thing!" she said in pure relief, stretching briefly before continuing behind Aurra and Fett.

"Tell me about it," Bossk agreed with a hiss.

Dengar was just helping Latts up from her chair, where they both smiled at each other briefly, making Bossk glare at him, before quickly looking away. "

Why does that, "Pretty boy," have to be with her every time I look in Latts direction?" Bossk thought discouragingly, while picking up the stack of cargo crates from the ground.

He continued down the ramp, his gaze still angrily burning into Dengar, as he watched him and Latts walk towards the desert town together. Luckily, he hadn't gotten as close as he'd expected them to be.

Sudden, Bossk tripped forward from the ramp, dropping the stacked cargo crates, and inhaling a mouthful of hot sand. Spitting the sand out and cursing under his scaly breath, Bossk sat up from the ground, only to find a hand from someone being offered to him. Sure enough, there was Dengar, standing right in front of him. And to his embarrassment, Latts was standing next to them both, chuckling.

"Need a hand there, mate?" Dengar asked, widening an eyebrow with amusement.

Bossk snarled in reply, shoving his hand aside with anger. "I'm fine," he hissed, before picking up the cargo crates and walking away.

"What'd you suppose his problem is?" Dengar asked Latts.

She just simply shrugged in reply, gazing at Bossk walking away.

After the group had reached the cargo site, Bossk soon recognized their Zabrak contractor, waiting for them patiently next to it. Aurra and Boba exchanged a few brief words with him, before Aurra was handed their payment case. Afterword, she turned to face the rest of her team.

"Bossk, would you be so kind to hand those crates over to our faithful contractor?" Aurra asked with a grin.

Bossk did so obediently, earning a nod from the contractor, before he disappeared into his house with the cargo crates.

"Looks like you earned your payday guys," Aurra Sing said, earning satisfied glances and looks from the team members.

Boba stepped forward as they did this, cutting them off short.

"But, we've decided to wait until we get back to the ship to split our share," Boba added firmly.

He exchanged glances with Aurra, who gave him a nod of approval for his small, but well said speech.

"Boba I are heading back to the ship, but feel free to visit the Cantina for a drink, I think you have all earned it after all," Aurra said, earning cheers from a few of the bounty hunters.

Latts immediately started for the Cantina. When Bossk had took notice of this, unfortunately, Dengar had too.

"I'll come too," Dengar insisted, starting to walk beside Latts.

But just when Bossk was starting to lose hope, Aurra came to his rescue at the right time.

"Sorry, Dengar, but you are coming back with us, you are needed back at the ship," Aurra insisted sharply.

"Bu-"

"Now." Aurra wasn't going to take no for an answer, lucky for Bossk.

Dengar sighed with frustration, but started to follow the crew back to the ship.

With a sigh of relief, Bossk started towards the Cantina as well, his rifle propped on his shoulder. "

Mind if I tagged along?" Bossk asked Latts gruffly, trying his best to sound friendly.

Latts just smiled and shrugged in reply. "Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to be doing anyway, right?"

Bossk couldn't help grinning a little at this too. "Yeah."

* * *

As they entered the Cantina, it seemed surprisingly quiet, compared to what it normally was during the morning hours. What Bossk had expected, was blaring music and lots of commotion from the many criminals and patrons around the Cantina. This time, it had neither. The music wasn't the same as before, instead, it was simple instrumental music. Yes, there were bounty hunters there, but they seemed to be quiet about the way they talked at their tables. But for Bossk, he found this was perfect. It was him and Latts, just the way he liked it.

After they had ordered a few drinks and picked a seat, it seemed awkwardly quiet between them both. Bossk had been starting to sweat, nervously trying to figure out what to say to her. Latts raised an eyebrow, as if expecting him to say something. Again, more pressure was starting to get put on Bossk.

If he said one wrong thing to Latts, he knew that someone like her, would storm off right way. He could not let that happen, not now, not when everything was perfect. There was only one question he could come up with.

"Uh…. Latts? Can I ask you a question?" he asked her nervously.

"Sure, go ahead," she assured, smiling lightly.

He was relieved to see that she wasn't angry, or unhappy, like he had expected her to be.

"Are you and Dengar- you know….." Bossk drifted off, as if expecting her to know the answer.

Latts immediately shook her head in reply once she realized what he meant.

"No! Of course not!" Latts insisted, almost with disgust. "Dengar's a creep, there is no reason that I would possibly have to like him! Why would you even think that anyway?"

The question made Bossk nervous again. He knew there was no turning back now.

"Uh- well, I just noticed the way you look at him, and then, I thought, well- you know….." he drifted off awkwardly again, stuttering in mid sentence.

Latts studied him curiously for a moment. "Why do you care anyway?" she asked.

Bossk started to sweat nervously again, as he desperately tried to come up with a logical explanation.

"Well, uh,…. You see, I- jussssssst thought that, I- I- I-" He started to stutter a storm, until he finally sighed with defeat, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"I am so dead," Bossk thought gravely, "Just dead."

Latts studied him again, as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"You don't have to tell me, I think I already know," Latts finally replied.

Bossk finally found the courage to look up from the ground. And to his surprise, he found Latts, grinning at him.

"Wha- what?" he asked in confusion.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Bossk, it's too obvious that you like me."

The fact that she had just said it right in front of him, seemed to stop his world at that exact moment.

"You- You think so?" Bossk tried his best to act casual.

Latts started to get closer to him. "Oh no, I don't think, I know," she insisted, getting even closer to his face.

"And you want to know something Bossk?" she offered, her face nearly touching his.

Bossk dared himself to say it. "What?"

Latts was practically in his lap at this point!

"I like you too," she said with a sly edge to her voice, her mouth almost touching his.

"But what about Dengar?" Bossk asked frantically, still a little worried.

"Whoever said Dengar had anything to do with this conversation?" Latts said slyly, one of her hands clutching his chin.

At this point, Bossk was too stunned to say anything. It almost seemed as if he were in a dream…

When silence meant in reply, Latts let out a laugh, pulling him closer to her. "

Oh, come here you handsome lizard," she said, before pushing herself closer to him.

And before Bossk knew it, Latts had just started kissing him on the mouth. After a few minutes of that, Latts finally released him, gazing into Bossk's surprised eyes.

In those few minutes, it had seemed like one big dream to Bossk. She got off of Bossk, blushing lightly at his surprised expression. A moment later, one of them finally said something.

"Come on, lover boy, we'd better be getting back to the ship, before Aurra starts wondering where we've been," she said hitting him playfully on the shoulder, making him grin at this.

And for the first time, in a long time, Bossk wore that grin through the whole walk.


End file.
